


[Script Offer][M4F] A Sweet Surprise on Laundry Day

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gonewildaudio, M4F, Msub, Slice of Life, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Slice of Life][Msub][Gentle-ish Fdom][Several "Daddy" Mentions][Teasing][Handjob][Choking][Cunnilingus][Aftercare][Sweet AF]
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer][M4F] A Sweet Surprise on Laundry Day

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Depending on the person, spontaneous romance can be the best kind of romance. Maybe it's receiving a care package during a stressful work day. Maybe it's a surprise bubble bath waiting for you at home. Or maybe it's a raunchy ambush at an unexpected time...

Speaker Tone/Personality: He's a sweetheart; a happy-go-lucky bundle of sugar and mild sluttiness.

SFX [clothes moving back and forth, setting is the laundry room at home]

This shirt is KINDA dark, but I don't know...maybe it should go with the lights?

No, I'll put it with the darks. Hopefully it'll be alright.

[gasp] Daddy! You startled me...

[shaky] No, it's alright. I'm just glad it was you, and not some burglar.

The neighbor across the street STILL looks shaken up, and she got robbed over a year ago!

Oh! I didn't need a hug, but they're always helpful. Thank you! [kiss]

Mmmm, your skin is ALWAYS so soft...

I'm still using the creams and oils you told me to, but I just can't pull it off! [giggle]

[sigh] So did you need something, Daddy? I'm almost done separating the light and dark clothes.

Do you think this shirt should go with the lights, or the darks? I'm not too sure.

...Yeah, I thought it would go better with the darks too.

I just wanna make sure the color doesn't fade. It's my favorite shirt!

The floral pattern is so pretty, and I know you like how it shows off my midriff [giggle]

Yesterday I visited the shop that sells them, and I saw one in baby blue!

I'm TOTALLY getting that one next week, maybe some other shirts too!

SFX [light smack]

[small moan] You finally noticed my new shorts...

I made sure to get a size that hugs my ass perfectly, without showing too much [giggle]

Is that why you came in here? To play with your sweetheart?

The dryer's about waist-height...you could bend me over it and take me from behind...

SFX [thump]

Pushing me up against the wall works too...

[moan] Your hand feels so good down there...

I haven't cum in a couple of days...I hope I don't get TOO excited [giggle]

O-of course, Daddy! I'll tell you when I'm close!

My orgasm is yours, I haven't forgotten.

[whimper] This teasing is too much...can you put your hand down my pants now? Please?

Your hands feel AMAZING through the fabric, but it's not enough!

[moan] My body needs to feel the warmth of your hand, directly.

[sigh] Thank you, Daddy!

SFX [zipper]

[improv handjob]

God, I didn't realize how much I needed this...

I'm yours, Daddy. I'll always be your obedient little fucktoy! Use me however, and whenever you like!

[choking]

D-Daddy! [cough] Not so tight, I almost couldn't breathe...

You gotta be careful with your toys, otherwise they might break [giggle]

[softer choking] Y-yes, that's perfect...[moan]

[improv handjob some more, with soft choking included]

Okay Daddy, I'm close now! Really close!

Am I allowed to cum? [short pause] Of course I'll beg for it! Anything for you!

[whimpering] Daddy, PLEASE let your fucktoy cum all over your hand! Your loyal, eternally grateful fucktoy! I FUCKING NEED IT!

[elated] I can!? Thank you, Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!

[improv to orgasm]

[exhausted] Holy shit...my legs feel like jelly...

[panting] Of course I'll grab a towel...I just...need a minute...

[pause] There you go. Yep, you're welcome!

[passionate kiss] Words cannot express how good you've made me feel today [passionate kiss] Thank you, Daddy. From the bottom of my heart.

SFX [footsteps] W-wait! Where are you going? I wanna make YOU feel good, too!

[lovingly] No Daddy, I insist! You know I don't like disobeying, but I'd feel really guilty if you left without getting yours.

You can punish me later, but for now I'd REALLY like to go down on you. Please?

[short pause] Thank you! I'll do my be-mmmmph!

[improv cunnilingus]

[sigh] No Daddy, I didn't forget the clit! I'm just working my way up to it.

No circular motion this time? Okay...

[improv cunnilingus some more]

[giggle] You're bucking your hips a lot; I know what that means [giggle]

SFX [slap] Sorry, Daddy! I'll keep going...

[improv to listener's orgasm]

Annnd there it is! You deserved all of that.

Oh, NOW you wanna stay? [giggle] I'll just nuzzle in your chest, then.

Mmmm...[some kisses] I love you, Daddy. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. No matter what. [kiss]

I don't even wanna move right now. I wish we could just stay like this forever...

[yawn] Can we take a nap together? I'm tired, and the laundry's not going anywhere.

Yesss! Thank you, Daddy. [kiss]


End file.
